powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Belta Racers
Power Rangers Belta Racers is the third installment of the Power Rangers Reborn Era. Summary Five young adults; Lex O'Neil, Sebastian Snyder, Christine T. Sampson, Terence Lawrence, and Natalie Byrne banded together as the Power Rangers Belta Racers where they battles aliens who seek to conquer Earth, who are truly finding the Belta Racers Powers, while also juggling of dealing with their duo-identity as normal citizens and Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Allies * Professor Cyrus O'Neil Villains * Diva * Harm * Hybrid * Fatality * Carnom * Wackos Arsenal * Belta Racer Morpher * Belta Racer Sable * Belta Racer Blaster ** Zords * Super Belta Racer Megazord ** Belta Racer Megazord *** Belta Racer Zord 1 *** Belta Racer Zord 2 *** Belta Racer Zord 3 *** Belta Racer Zord 4 *** Belta Racer Zord 5 ** Bioizer Racer Megazord *** Bioizer Racer Zord 1 *** Bioizer Racer Zord 2 *** Bioizer Racer Zord 3 Episodes #'"Ready, Set,... Go!":' When an army of aliens arrives on Earth while five young adults find themselves gaining powers from powers know as Belta Racer Powers which turn them into Power Rangers. #'"Livin' the Dream":' As the Rangers start getting to work together and getting to know each other, the Rangers battles a monster who make children's dreams come true. #'"It Not Easy Being Me":' Lex find himself having trouble of hiding his Ranger identity from his father while the Rangers battles a hyperactive alien who so hype up, they having trouble of beating him. #'"The Ex":' Terence find himself in deep trouble when he a alien arrives to make him her new boyfriend when her ex-boyfriend strike in a alliance with Diva. #'"How To Catch a Alien?":' The Rangers having troubles of catching a fast-talking speedy alien while Lex dad also has trouble creates the Rangers' motorcycles. #'"Mega Powers":' When Diva summons a giant alien monster to wreck havoc, which causing the Rangers to summon five mecha vehicles in order to deal with huger threats. #'"Diva's Strikes!":' Tired of seeing of her minions failing, Diva decides to take matters to her own hands by challenge the Rangers all by herself. While that, Lex encounter the new kid, Bryon Tyron. #'"Sweet Revenge":' While the Rangers are battling both a hot-headed fire-powered and energy-absorbing alien duo, they encounter an six ranger, the White Belta Racer Ranger who just has a serious grudge with Diva. What is the connection between the White Ranger and the sudden-returning Diva? #'"Me, Myself, and I":' As the Rangers set out to find the White Ranger and what his deal with Diva. But, Christine is busy helping a little girl who suddenly become a target to a alien monster. #'"Showdown":' Diva sent in a alien to hunt down the identity of the White Ranger, who just happens to suddenly challenging the Rangers for no reason. Meanwhile, Cyrus made a shocking discovery within the White Ranger's identity! #'"United We Stand Together":' After discovering Bryon is the White Ranger and reveal why he hated Diva so much for destroying his home world, the Rangers set out to make him to join their rank, but he refuse and go solo. But, Bryon soon realize that the team really needed him when they are in real danger. #'"The Search of the Bioizer Racers!":' When the Rangers quickly finds the location of the lost Bioizer Racer Zords, Dive sent in a alien who's model both after a gladiator and a sphinx. #'"Purple Power":' When Diva's new monster cause the Rangers to be lazy, Sebastian must saves the day and defeat Mr. Lazy before they become lazy forever. #'"Disorder":' Harm decide to fight the Rangers all by himself after ignoring Diva's orders, as the Rangers begins their last fight against Harm, they seek combine their megazords into one when Harm begins unleashing his ultimate powers. #'"A Navy Streak":' While on a peaceful day with her family, Natalie finds herself being target by Diva's new monster, a monster that's the Rangers and even Natalie cannot see or hear. #'"24 Hours Till Doomsday!, Pt. 1":' When Diva begins hide a bomb that would blow ups in 24 hours unless the Rangers would give ups their identities and their Belta Racers powers to her. But, the Rangers refuse to do it and set out to find the bomb, making them its would be easily for them. But, Diva sent in three monsters to stop them. #'"24 Hours Till Domsday!, Pt. 2":' As the Rangers defeat the two monsters, they having trouble defeating the last one as they still searching for the hidden bomb. While that, Carnom begins planning on sacrificing himself to stop them as well. #'"The Ninjas Returns":' The Belta Racers Rangers team-ups with the Prism Ninjas Rangers as Diva reawaken a yokai monster to destroy the two Rangers teams. # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009